


A True Branwell

by gibberish10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibberish10/pseuds/gibberish10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec want to thank Lydia for her help on the wedding that never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A True Branwell

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written based on this [post](http://thisissirius.tumblr.com/post/144058347948/do-you-think-lydia-is-ever-with-magnus-and-alec) wandering around tumblr ^^;  
> I haven't had much time lately to write properly on my on-going fanfiction [Royal Affairs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6593995), but I wanted to write this bit because we really need to thank Lydia for supporting Malec till the end <3
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy and sorry for any typos, I've had a long day at work xD
> 
> PS: Maybe the title can be misleading, but it is still Malec, I can assure you hehe

It was the end of a long day and Lydia was supposed to go back to Idris when she received an unexpected call – Magnus Bane.

“Hello, Lydia, darling.” His voice, smooth as velvet, could be heard from the other side of the phone.

“Hi, Magnus.” She replied in her professional tone, although there was a curious edge to it. Why would Magnus call her?

“I imagine that this call might come as a surprise, but it really shouldn’t.” He said and Lydia’s lips quirked just a little. This man’s confidence was something she had always admired. “I’m calling to invite you over for some drinks.” He continued, followed from a long pause from Lydia to which Magnus hastily added – “With Alexander, of course.” He paused and added quite lamely, “He’s here, you know.”

Lydia found herself laughing quietly. “Okay, I will come.” She agreed, thinking it would be nice to see Alec before she left for Idris and in the same time, to reassure herself that letting Alec go had been the right choice. Not that she was doubting this, but she truly wished for Alec to be happy and having seen him react to Magnus’ presence in a way he didn’t in front of her or other people, she had believed – and still believed – that Magnus is Alec’s chance to happiness.

“Splendid.” Magnus said with a happy voice. “I’ll open a portal in, let’s say, Alec’s room.” He continued and she could hear a faint protest in the background.

“I take it you’ve been there?” She asked and then realized what a dumb question that was. However, Magnus didn’t seem to think that because he replied to her in a teasing manner which surely had Alec blushing beside him –

“Oh, you have no idea, Lydia, darling.”

“Let’s keep it that way, okay?” She said while laughing as she headed for Alec’s room just in time for the portal to open.

The last thing she heard was Magnus’ laughter as she ended the call and stepped through the portal which would lead her to the warlock’s apartment.

She found the men sitting on Magnus’ sofa, the warlock still laughing while Alec had a bright blush on his face, glaring at his lover. It was funny how Alec had always seemed to show more emotions and expressions in the company of Magnus, it really showed what sort of effect the man was having on her former fiancée. She couldn’t have drawn even a hint of embarrassment or amusement from Alec, all he had ever been was supportive and compassionate of both her situation and his family.

“Lydia.” Alec ignored the warlock and came to greet her with a short handshake. Always so business oriented, she thought amusedly, especially when Magnus quickly trailed behind him and leaned in for some cheek kisses.

“My heroine.” He said and Lydia found herself charmed as always by Magnus’ appearance and approach to others.

“Now, I’m sure there are others who deserve this kind of addressing.” She replied, obviously embarrassed and unsure of how to react.

“Probably, but right now, you’re the only one here who deserves.” Magnus winked and with a flick of his wrist, a glass appeared in her hand, startling her.

“You’ll get used to it.” Alec said with an easy smile, clearly already aware of his lover’s antics of offering a magicked drink.

“It took Alec a while.” Magnus grinned at her while leading her to the sofa where they have been sitting. “First time, he was too upset to be startled, but the second time he dropped glass all over himself and I got to see his perfect muscled body all over again.” He continued, sounding dreamy towards the end, clearly ignoring the choking noise from Alec. “But you’re doing much better than him, darling.” He winked at her again in a conspiring manner.

Lydia couldn’t help but smile at this whole presentation of their newly formed relationship. Magnus was a sweetheart as always and while Alec bloomed around him, seeing the two of them together, Lydia knew Alec had made the right choice. Their whole marriage would have been a sad reality.

“You’re probably wondering why we called you here.” Alec said, trying not to look too embarrassed of the way Magnus was so freely adjusting himself in his arms, every bit of him tucked under Alec’s bigger body. The man was a cat, indeed, all fitting in the embrace of his lover.

“Can’t say I’m not surprised.” Lydia said, tilting her head momentarily before she leaned and let her glass on the table in front of the sofa. “But something tells me this is not about work.” She then added and both of them smiled warmly at her.

“We want to thank you, Lydia.” Magnus spoke, his eyes lost their glamour, bright yellow cat eyes looking at her with seriousness. “If you hadn’t graciously accepted all of us like you did at the wedding –” He continued, but was stopped shortly by Lydia –

“Magnus.” Her voice was soft and full of understanding. “I might have been an envoy from the Clave, but I’m not heartless or blind.” She said, her eyes taking into the sight of them. They fit so well together that it hurt her just slightly because all of this reminded her of him, the one she had lost. “You were both pinning for each other,” She smiled seeing Magnus glancing longingly and meaningfully at Alec, “and I would have respected Alec’s decision nonetheless. I would never have stood in front of his happiness if I could have helped it.”

“You truly are a wonderful woman, a true Branwell.” Magnus said and unfolded himself from Alec’s arms to take Lydia’s hands into his. “You remind me of Charlotte, she was much like you – a woman caught between the law of the Clave and her own good heart. It honors my memory of her to see that the goodness in the Branwell heart still wins.” He leaned and kissed her hands in a gracious manner, surprising Lydia completely.

“Magnus, I-I’m… no need to go this far.” She stuttered and awkwardly pulled her hands away, afraid to upset anyone, but Magnus was looking at her with such tenderness and warmth that she could only feel happy that she had played a tiny role in getting these two together.

Alec’s face popped over Magnus’ shoulder, his chin resting on it. “You’ve embarrassed her, I don’t think I’ve seen her embarrassed before.” He commented teasingly, another pleasant surprise to her – Alec hadn’t shown this part of him before – and Magnus chuckled as his hand casually ruffled Alec’s hair.

“He’s a teasing one when he wants.” Magnus informed Lydia who looked at Alec’s smiling and impish expression before an idea struck her.

“I can see.” She replied and looked at her glass and then at Magnus. “Magnus… I hear you’re quite magical.” She said and the warlock looked suddenly confused, obviously not expecting a change of topic or such an obvious question.

“I’m a warlock…?” He trailed off, unsure what to say, however this didn’t seem to stop Lydia from continuing.

“And you’re very good at magic.”

Alec sputtered something which sounded as _no_ and a groan mixed in between while Magnus blinked owlishly. “Okay, this is definitely something I’m missing here, an inside joke, perhaps?” He recovered quickly enough, moving swiftly to be able to look at both Lydia and Alec who seemed to have very contradicting expression – Lydia was wearing one of teasing while Alec looked like he wanted to bury himself under the sofa.

Lydia laughed. “I think this is a story Alec might want to share with you.” She said, the triumphant smile on her face telling Magnus that she had just returned the favor of Alec’s earlier comments, because it was clear that the warlock was going to find out what was it with her _magic_ comments and why was Alec so quiet now, like he was suffering internally.

“However, I should go now. I still have to get back to Idris and with Valentine still on the loose, the Clave won’t be pleased if I delay in my reports.” She then announced, standing up and looking a bit unsure for a few moments. “Would you mind helping me get back to the institute?” She asked to Magnus who was quick on his feet, a fluid movement of limbs.

“Always a pleasure, darling.” He said and with a flourish hand movement, a purple portal shimmered into existence. “But such a pity you can’t stay longer. I do hope that next time we’ll spend some more time together and you tell me of that story of Alexander and my skills with magic. I’m much invested in hearing it.”

A soft whine mixed in with groan was heard from Alec which made Lydia chuckle. “It’s a promise.” She said and touched Magnus’ arm briefly. “Thank you.” She added, her heart fuller with the promise of new friends and the thoughts of having been the godmother – or so she liked to think – of these two. She might have had her pride wounded upon being left at the altar, but it was all worth it by the looks of it. Alec seemed happier and more relaxed than ever and Magnus was simply radiant beside him.

Magnus inclined his head elegantly, silently accepting her words and the meaning behind them. “Anything for you, my dear. Just a fire message away.”

Lydia nodded shortly and turned to the portal, ready to step through it when she heard a rustle of movement behind her and then Alec’s long fingers clutching onto her shoulder. She looked in surprise at him, over her shoulder, half turning to meet his earnest gaze.

“Thank you, Lydia.” He said and just by looking into his hazel eyes, seeing his gratitude mixed with happiness, she realized that everything felt right this way. She was pleased with how things turned out and she had friends here, friends who she would love to see more.

“You deserve to be happy.” She repeated her words to him from the wedding day, lifting her hand to cover his. “Both of you.” She added, her eyes glancing at Magnus before settling back on Alec. “Thank you for letting me be a part of your life.”

Alec gulped and she understood why Magnus had done all the talking – Alec and emotions were a tough combination. Another squeeze to his hand and he let her go through the portal which vanished shortly after her passing through, leaving the two lovers alone.

Magnus’ arms came around Alec’s waist from behind, his cheek resting against the Shadowhunter’s shoulder. “She’s truly a treasure.” He whispered to which Alec hummed in approval.

“It was a great idea of inviting her over.” Alec said, turning around and circling Magnus in his arms. “She likes you, she told me she was excited to meet you since you’ve been working with one of her ancestors, Henry Branwell, I think..?”

The warlock’s eyes softened at the mention of his crazy friend. “Henry and I created the portal. He was a nutjob in the Clave’s eyes, but he had a brilliant mind. Never quite still. Many of the items you use today are thanks to him.” Magnus said with a nostalgic tone, making Alec feel special to be privy to such stories from Magnus. It gave them a whole new feeling rather than the instructional feeling he had always had from the Clave’s short history lessons on Shadowhunter weaponry.

“I can see why you two got along.” Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus’, both of them gazing into each other eyes.

“Because I’m a nutjob?” Magnus asked and Alec laughed lowly.

“Because you both have a brilliant mind and never quite still.” He said, enjoying to see the way Magnus’ lips curled even more, happiness etched in every line of his face.

“And because I’m very good at magic, right?” The warlock added, eliciting another groan from Alec.

“You’re not going to let that go, no?”

“Nope.”

Alec closed his eyes and then opened them again, a playful spark dancing in them before he reached down and kissed Magnus long and yearningly, until desire thrummed in their bodies, clouding their minds.

“What about now?” Alec whispered close to Magnus’ freshly kissed lips.

“Hmm?” Came the answer with a dazed voice.

Bingo.

Alec kissed Magnus again.

 


End file.
